Cleve Kelso
Cleve Kelso is a billionaire and criminal who was responsible for the assassination of Shashi Dhar's parents. History Cleve Kelso was one of five billionaires who manipulated and used two genius scientists, the parents of Shashi Dhar, to create Skeleton Key, a helmet capable of controlling any technological and computerized device. The five men decided to keep Skeleton Key for themselves and decided to murder Shashi's parents, a task which Cleve took onto himself. However, while Cleve wished to kill Shashi as well, he was convinced by the other four men not to, as they did not feel right killing a child. Cleve and the other four men did not trust each other to retain sole custody of Skeleton Key and therefore designed a vault in the desert, where they kept Skeleton Key whenever they did not have use for it, having used its powers to increase their fortunes. Additionally, they also buried Shashi's parents in the vault. As an added measure of protection, the vault was designed so that it could only be opened with five keys, the keys being implanted into five supercars given to each of the five men.Ignition Sixteen years later, Shashi began to steal the key cars. After the first four are successfully stolen, Cleve gave his car to his old war buddy, General Dudley, to keep safe on a military black site. Sometime later, Cleve is sitting atop one of his hotel casinos speaking with four other men, who are complaining that their key cars got stolen. Cleve berates them for being careless and blames them for not killing Shashi as a child when they also killed his parents, calling them out for their unwillingness to kill a child. He then tells them that Shashi would not obtain Skeleton Key as the fifth key car was being well-protected by General Dudley, an old war buddy of his, and laments on how he is about to demolish one of his oldest hotel casinos, but is willing to do so as he would get more money from building a new one on its lot. Moments after disconnecting the call, Cleve receives another phone call, this time from Dudley himself informing Cleve that he no longer has the key car in his custody. At that very moment, Shashi enters the Las Vegas Strip and announces to everyone within Cleve's hotels to evacuate, promising them that they are about to receive a big payout. Shashi tells Jun to connect Skeleton Key to the city's main power grid, which she agrees to do, telling him that within thirty minutes, its range would be amplified worldwide, allowing them to then destroy every government on Earth. As she works on the amplification, Shashi works on locating Cleve and exacting his revenge. Since Cleve is hiding, Shashi decides to flush him out by having his drones steal cash from Cleve's casinos and distribute them to the pedestrians on the streets below. Angered that the money he stole is being stolen from him, Cleve makes his way to his elevator, which houses a security camera that Shashi is hacked into, and reveals his location. Using his drones, he keeps Cleve suspended; Cleve states that he understands why Shashi is doing this, citing that he would do the same if someone killed his parents, although Shashi iterates that he is not doing this for personal reasons such as revenge but in order to build a new world order. Shashi's speech about redistributing billionaires' wealth and rectifying the American dream is cut short by Cleve, who is annoyed by the constant talking. Frostee Benson then transmits a virus which disables Skeleton Key for ten seconds as Tony Toretto crashes into the penthouse. Tony exits from his car safely, cheering at his survival, when Shashi's Skeleton Key helmet comes back online, as the ten seconds have passed. Tony then fights with Shashi, granting Cleve an opportunity to escape. During their scuffle, Tony gains possession of Skeleton Key and dons the helmet, veering the weaponized drones towards Shashi. As Shashi cowers in fear, Tony catches his menacing reflection on a window and decides to finish the fight "Toretto-style", discarding the helmet and fighting Shashi physically. Cleve emerges onto the street and triggers the explosives inside the building, as it was set for demolition, before fleeing.The Key to the Strip References Category:Characters Category:Fast & Furious: Spy Racers characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains